


Shopping Lists

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [403]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: johntracythatsall asked: If there's still time to prompt: All the bros in a grocery store!





	

They rarely saw the family back in Kansas anymore.  There weren’t that many, but Tracy’s had been farming for generations, and Grandma still seemed to know the whole old town by name.

John wasn’t even entirely sure what the event was  A wedding maybe, or an anniversary?  It didn’t matter; he was physically present, and thus considered his job done.

Grandma had different ideas. “I need five strong backs and ten strong hands,” she’d announced, rousting them all off the couch where they had flopped, exhausted, after touching down in Kansas.

It had been a long week of back-to-backs, but either Grandma had a direct line to the weather gods, or even winter storms feared her wrath, and all the chaos had died down just in time for the weekend.

Which is how John found himself transfixed by the flickering strip lighting above the pet food aisle.  He only blinked back to current events when Alan poked him in the stomach.  “Earth to John.  You with us, bro?”

John rubbed burningly tired eyes.  “Yeah, sorry, what?”

Alan frowned. He was too young to have such dark circles around his eyes, John thought as Alan tugged at his arm.   “This way. Grandma’s starting an argument at the bakery, we need calmer heads.”

John’s own head felt a million miles away.  The last time he’d slept, he’d been in orbit.  A lot had happened since then.

Grandma was indeed arguing with the bakery assistant.  Scott, Virgil and Gordon were lined up at a safe distance.  Scott and Virgil had arms folded, but Gordon was all but slumped over the end of the grocery cart.  “Heya, John,” he greeted his brother.  “Welcome to Battle Cakes.”

John wondered if anyone would care if he just crawled into the cart and took a nap while the others pushed him around the store.  “Battle Cakes?”

“Apparently the order was for four tiers, and this one has two.”

John shrugged.  “Get two.  Voila.  Four.”

Scott laughed, tired and wrung out.  “Cake math doesn’t work like regular math, Johnny.”  He rubbed his own eyes.  “What’s left on that list?”

Virgil consulted the list Grandma had thrust into his hands before stalking off to do bakery battle.  “Um, oh.  Wine.”

In a moment of unspoken coordination, all five brothers turned the trolley around and made a beeline towards the alcohol.


End file.
